The invention relates to a coaxial plug-in connector arrangement having an electrically conductive outer sleeve and an electrically conductive inner sleeve, which is insertable into the outer sleeve in the axial direction and is electrically connectable to the outer sleeve, a first contact pin being insertable into the outer sleeve from the side facing away from the inner sleeve, and a second contact pin being insertable into the inner sleeve from the side facing away from the outer sleeve, and an insulating part in which an inner conductor part is mounted being located in the inner sleeve, and the two contact pins being connectable to one another in an electrically conductive manner via the inner conductor part.
Coaxial plug-in connector arrangements of the above-mentioned type are used to establish an electrical connection between a first coaxial cable and a second coaxial cable, or also between a coaxial cable and some other electrical module. An end region of the first coaxial cable may be inserted, with its inner conductor, which forms a first contact pin, into the outer sleeve in the axial direction from the side facing away from the inner sleeve, and in corresponding manner, the inner conductor of a second coaxial cable, which forms a second contact pin, may be inserted into the inner sleeve in the axial direction from the side facing away from the outer sleeve. The two contact pins may customarily be inserted into recesses in the inner conductor part and connected to one another in an electrically conductive manner via the inner conductor part. The outer conductors of the two coaxial cables may be electrically connected to the outer sleeve and to the inner sleeve, respectively, for example by means of a soldered connection, and the inner sleeve may subsequently be inserted into the outer sleeve, the inner sleeve electrically contacting the outer sleeve and thus establishing an electrical connection between the outer conductors of the two coaxial cables. In the same way, a coaxial cable may also be connected to an electrical module by means of coaxial plug-in connector arrangements of this type. The electrical module provides one of the two contact pins, and the coaxial cable, by way of the end region of its inner conductor, provides the other contact pin. The contact pin of the electrical module may be connected in an electrically conductive manner to the contact pin of the coaxial cable via the inner conductor part, and corresponding outer conductors of the module and of the coaxial cable may be connected to one another in an electrically conductive manner via the outer sleeve and the inner sleeve.
For the operating performance of the coaxial plug-in connector arrangements, it is important that preferably no passive intermodulation (PIM) occurs; i.e., there should be preferably no mutual impairment of electrical signals that are transmitted at different frequencies via the coaxial plug-in connector arrangements. The passive intermodulation is influenced, among other things, by the stability of the mechanical connection between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve. Therefore, to obtain the highest possible mechanical stability, in many cases the inner sleeve is screwed into the outer sleeve. The screw connection reduces the risk of the inner sleeve moving relative to the outer sleeve and thus of impairing the electrical transmission quality. However, providing a screw connection involves considerable manufacturing costs and makes the handling of these types of coaxial plug-in connector arrangements more difficult.
A detent connection between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve is proposed in DE 10 2011 056 466 A1, electrical contacting between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve taking place only in the radial direction along the periphery of the inner sleeve, but contacting of the inner sleeve with the outer sleeve in the axial direction, i.e., in particular at the end face of the inner sleeve, being avoided. The electrical connection is established on the one hand via an annular bulge located on the inner sleeve, and on the other hand via a radial expansion of the inner sleeve situated at a distance from the annular bulge. At the same time, the radial expansion is used to establish a detent connection between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve, in that an annular groove, into which a ring-shaped detent projection of the outer sleeve protrudes, is located in the region of the radial expansion.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a coaxial plug-in connector arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that it is easy to handle and has low passive intermodulation.